


I Love You Already

by average_writer



Series: Offer Me a Soul [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Parenthood, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_writer/pseuds/average_writer
Summary: Reader and Spencer run to one another after a day of work, Spencer makes a promise that he intents to keep.A one shot of Offer Me a Soul, but you don't have to have read the work to read this if you do it'll just make you fall in love with the charaters.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Offer Me a Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I Love You Already

“You are chirpy”, Derek mumbled, extending his coffee mug to the other man.

“What do you mean?”, he asked uninterested as he filled it with the fresh brewed coffee.

“What do I mean? Well we got our ass handed to us this morning and you didn’t even flinch”, Derek huffed.

Spencer looked over to Hotch’s office, the man still looked tense behind the glass as he answered the phone.

“Well I’m sure Hotch didn’t like the police department making a formal complaint about us”, he shrugged.

“Don’t tell me you agree?”, He asked in disbelief.

“Oh absolutely no, but all humans have a tendency to want things to be done their way. There’s actual research providing evidence on how stubbornness in a person increases the more people try and tell you you are wrong”, he said casually. 

“Yeah, but he jeopardized the case.”, Derek said now a little agitated.

“We got this”, Spencer nodded reassuringly with a tight smile.

“We got what boys”, Emily asked, walking in between them and extending her own coffee mug. Spencer filled it, quickly fixing her drink just the way she liked it.

“Spencer over here is being very positive about having to redo all of the files from last week’s case”, Derek said sipping from her drink.

“Well it could be a lot worse”, Emily sighed. “Thank you”, she said, accepting her drink.

“Yeah at least the case is still standing, and we have an unsub with sufficient evidence to go away for a long time, but c’mon, making us start from zero in the filing is a little extra”, Derek reasoned.

“It’s Friday, and we were not called away on a case, I see that as a win”, Emily shrugged.

“I guess, but hey that doesn’t answer my question.”, Derek remembered. “Why are you a chirpy pretty boy?”, He asked teasingly.

“Chirpy?”Emily asked, now interested.

“I’m not chirpy, I am content”, Spencer mumbled, but his cheeks were turning a shade of pink as he stirred his second cup.

“Oh you are content? You know you normally hate when you come here and find out someone didn’t put coffee to brew, and today you didn’t complain and did it yourself”, Derek pointed out.

“Did you profile me?”, he tried and stirred the conversation away.

“I made an observation that’s all, also you got three texts and smiled after each one of them, and when your phone rang you took a break”, Derek continued.

“Wait… are you suggesting Mister one eight seven has a special friend?”, She smiled widely.

“Well we all saw it… is it the teacher? Are you two still seeing each other?”, Derek asked. Both him and Emily moved closer, hovering over the man who had turned a shade of crimson. He tried to keep serious but a crooked smile started growing in his lips.

“Reid… is it Henry’s teacher?”, Emily asked with an equally devilish smile.

“You know, people can be happy for many reasons. The human brain produces equal amounts of-”

“Oh he is so dating the teacher”, Derek cut him off before he could ramble.

“She is cute”, Emily pointed out.

“Are you kidding me? She is hot”, Derek said.

Spencer’s head jerked up at that, not very thrilled to be listening to that.

“Sorry man”, Derek put his hands up. “I just mean, she is very attractive. She is very nice too kid”, he said.

“Oh she really is! We were actually planning to invite her to girl’s brunch”, Emily said. “Seems like Spencer can pass that invitation along just fine”, Emily teased.

“No more filing please”, JJ groaned as she approached the group, extending her own cup.

Spencer’s blush somehow turned darker as he filled it.

“What”, she asked after the silence in the area.

“What are you all doing there?”, Rossi spoke from the railing, getting everyone to turn and see him. “Get back to work”, he said, slightly tilting his head to Hotch’s office. The other man stood with a clenched jaw as he continued his phone conversation.

“Actually I’m done”, Spencer announced loudly. “I finished my files already”, he said, snaking around the people and walking quickly to his desk.

They all watched as Rossi amusedly shook his head and rolled his eyes and went back to his office.

JJ pointed a finger at Spencer. 

“What was that about?”, she asked curiously.

“Oh, pretty boy is totally dating Henry’s teacher”, Morgan said.

“I know”, JJ said, shrugging.

“Wait, you know.. Know? I mean he is your best friend but he just told you that himself?”, Emily asked surprised.

“No”, she chuckled. “I dropped Henry off this Monday and we were super early, when I got out I was walking down the street and he was in a coffee shop. I asked him what he was doing in the neighborhood and started stuttering and rambling about a book shop. He didn’t have any books in hand but did have a clear lipstick stain on his jaw”, she giggled at the memory.

“I can’t believe it”, Emily shook her head with open eyes.

“Guys what is he…”, Derek said, narrowing his eyes.

Spencer had stood up and walked to Hotch’s office. The man was no longer on the phone when he knocked.

“Hey Hotch, I am done with all my filing”, he announced.

“We also need the state-”

“I am done with my statement too and finished reviewing the witness statement, everything is on my desk”, Spencer said.

Hotch seemed surprised by his eagerness.

“Do you think I can head out? We only have a little over an hour left and-”

“It’s okay Doctor Reid, we all had a bad week.”, Aaron guiltily sighed. “Let everyone know they are dismissed if they are done”, he said looking outside at the greater part of the team around the break area. He knew no one would be there hanging out if they weren’t done with their work. “Have a good weekend”

“You too sir”, he smiled widely as he walked back to his desk. Collecting his things and walking out of the bullpen without saying a word.

“Son of a-”, Derek started, before the three of them followed him to the elevators. “He just let you go?”, he asked.

“Yep”

“Are you abandoning us?”, Emily tried to guilt him.

“Yep”, he replied again, his mouth forming a smile behind a serious expression. 

When the elevator opened he walked in.

“He said you guys could leave too if you are done”, he announced, waving as the doors closed.

“Where is Reid going?”, Garcia who was making a trip to the printing room walk by.

“Home”, they all said.

“Home?”, she asked confusedly.

“Yes and we can go too if we are done”, Emily said.

“I was going to invite everyone to drinks”, Penelope complained.

“I think Spence has something he is more interested in right now”, JJ teased.

“Oh! Is (y/n) isn’t it?”she asked with a little surprise.

“Yeah we think so”, Emily nodded.

“I can’t believe someone is stealing boy wonder from us”, Penelope pouted. “At least she is a sweetheart”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

They all stayed a little longer around the elevators, before remembering that they too could leave and walking inside quickly.

“Ugh I loved this dress”, I complained with a pout as I re-entered the now empty classroom.

It had been a day, it was like the kids wanted me to be tired all weekend so they all decided to be extra today. My vintage off the shoulder criss cross dress that was previously a shade of pastel purple had now black sharpie on the skirt.

“Oh no… Do you think you can fix it?”, Jason asked while he picked crayons off the floor.

“I don’t think so”, I moped. I had worn this dress specifically because I knew I was probably seeing Spencer. Purple was his favorite color and I tried to be cute and wear something for him. “Anyway”, I shrugged it off, starting to clean.

The important part right now was that he didn’t get called away, he was waiting for me in his apartment. As it was the case when he entered my mind he made sure to be the only thing in it. I didn’t even realize I was grinning while wiping tables till Jason called my attention.

“Yeah?”, I said quickly looking at him.

“I thought I had lost you girl”, he chuckled.

“Oh sorry! I’m just thinking”, I apologized.

“Yeah, whatever you are thinking about you should share, I want to smile like that too”, he said.

I felt my cheeks warm up.

“Ohh… is it a boy?”, he teased.

“Hurry so we can go”, I said between laughs that were escaping my lips.

I didn't know how this man could live in my mind and control me when I had not seen him all day.

“You can tell me”, he said.

I hadn’t told anyone yet, well it’s not like there was anyone to tell. To be honest my only close friends were Jason and LIlian who both worked at the school. 

“I know, it’s just that we are barely starting”, I said.

“Just a flinch?”, he asked curiously.

I stopped for a second to think. Spencer Reid was definitely not a flinch, we had only dated for less than two months, but the man was a dream come true. The thing with dreams is that when you catch one while you are awake you should hold onto it.

“No”, I shook my head.

“You do catch feelings quickly”, he accused.

“Hey”, I said slightly offended but not really, he was right I had a tendency of romanticizing everything.

I wasn’t romanticizing this though, and if anything Spencer was equally responsible.

“Sorry sorry, I just mean… Take care of yourself”, he said.

“How did you know Tom was the one?”, I asked him.

He seemed surprised, we were friends, but we never really talked about anything as deep as this.

“Well he… I don’t know girl! I saw him and I said this is the one I don’t want anyone or anything coming near him. He is mine”, he joked.

I laughed “Really?”

“Yeah… well yeah and no. I don’t know how I knew it, It’s like suddenly I woke up next to him and it made sense. It felt right”, he explained.

I couldn’t ignore the way my heart was drumming a different beat as I remembered the several times I had already woken up next to Spencer.

“What’s his name?”, He asked.

“What?”, I said, finding myself daydreaming again.

“The person who is making you dumbly smile, what’s his name”, he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, biting down my bottom lip as I considered just running out. “Spencer”, I told him.

“Well he must be very special given that you have been extra happy lately, and trust me I thought you were already the human equivalent of a Golden Retriever”, he said.

I shook my head chuckling as we finished cleaning.

“Want to get some drinks?”, he asked.

“No.. I… I have plans”, I said trying not to blush as we headed out.

“Oohhh plans that start with S and S stands for a name and not an action? Maybe a name and an action”, he teased.

I blushed even more as I looked away. 

“Bye”, I said, starting to walk faster.

“(y/n) and Spencer sitting on a tree… K-I….”

I was out the door before I could hear the ending, not like I didn’t know the ending. Just that right now I had an urgency to get somewhere. 

Urgency was a word for it. My hand didn’t even wait a second more before I was knocking in the door of apartment 23. He didn’t wait to open either.

No sooner was the door open than my body was enveloped by his arms around me.

“Hey”, he giggled, using his foot to kick the door shut.

“Hey”, I breathed in his neck. He hadn’t changed yet, and the apartment smelled slightly like bleach which told me he had cleaned as soon as he got here.

“How are you?”, he asked, not letting go of my body as he kissed the top of my forehead.

“Good, how are you? How was your day?”, I asked him.

“Too long”, He complained. “I missed you”

“I did too”, I said.

I meant it, and it was scary how much I actually meant it.

“Let me see my beautiful sweet girl.”, he said, taking his arms off from around me and cupping my face up with his hands.”

I smiled sheepishly when I met his hazel eyes.

“You look beautiful today”, he said.

“You do too”, I returned the compliment.

There was another set of words that I wanted to say, but for the sake of not looking crazy I bit my tongue instead. His face traveled deliriously down to meet mine. Our lips uniting in a very tender kiss.

There was no escalation, his arms were around me and we just stood there holding each other when we were done. His hands on my back made me stand as close to him as he could.

There were no words, and I was sure I could see the shadows move around us as we stood there.

“You know I meant it right”, he asked.

I was confused, I wondered if he had said something and I didn’t hear him.

“What’s that?”, I asked for clarification.

“When I said I wanted a family with you, that first time we were together I meant it.”

My heart completely stopped at that. First that was paraphrasing, his words had been a little different than that. Second, I thought we were too drunk on each other to be coherent. 

I only knew him for a short amount of time, but I would follow this man anywhere with the promise that he’ll be with me. Instead of replying I just hugged him tighter.

“I promise you I’ll give you everything”, he said.

*************

A little ways down the road

*************

I opened my eyes, being greeted by the clock in the nightstand. It was too early for me to care, not that I would care anyway. It was a Saturday and I didn’t plan on waking any time soon. I rolled around trying to find exactly who I needed right now.

Sure enough my husband’s arms were around me. Spencer seemed to be sleeping still, but he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled on his chest as I breathed my favorite scent in the word.  
“What time is it?”, he mumbled.

“I don’t know”, I replied, rubbing my nose on his collar bone. He gave me a light laugh before pulling me closer.

“What are you doing awake at this time then?”, he asked.

“I was having a dream”, I said. “Then I woke up and my dream was right here, so I decided to hug him.”

“Yeah I have those too”, he said.

I sat on the bed, looking at him.

“Spencer…”

He hummed, rolling on his back.

I took that as a chance to lay on top of him, he just smiled hugging me down.

“How did you know”, I asked.

He narrowed his eyes looking at me.

“How did I know what?”

“How did you know you loved me?”, I asked.

It was a weird thing to ask on a random Saturday, and I should have thought better before asking it to the overthinker of a husband I had.

“Should I worry?”, he asked.

I laughed, scooting up to kiss his cheek.

“Absolutely not”, I said.

He looked up at the ceiling before looking at me again.

“Well, I just knew you know? After the bad cases I wanted to see you, and after the good cases I wanted to see you. Then I realized it had nothing to do with my day. I just wanted to see you, be with you”, he said. “Do you believe in soulmates?”, he asked.

It was an odd question, but when I looked into his eyes I knew the answer, I always found the answers in his eyes.

He didn’t give me time to reply.

He nodded.

“I didn’t, until I met you. Then I realized my whole life just seemed like fillers that had let me up to you. I never felt like we moved to quick because it took me twenty nine years to find you, and that was too long without you”

I blushed at his words, my heart skipping more than one beat as I buried my face in his neck.

“You asked”, he chuckled.

“I forgot how good you were with words”, I defended myself.

“I’m good with a lot more than words”, he said. I looked up at him as he grinned. 

Not wasting a second my lips found his. His tongue quickly made its way into my mouth.

“Good morning”, we heard a little voice as the door swung open.

We both laughed lightly defeated. I rolled around the bed until I was on the edge and I could pull the child up.

Two year old Stephen was standing with a sleepy face and his blanket in hand, behind him his twin sister Sophie looked sheepishly waiting her turn to be pulled into the bed. I did so, placing them next to me.

“Good morning guys”, Spencer said, sitting down on the bed and hugging them.

“Good morning daddy”, Sophie said, not more than a whisper. 

We both looked at each other happy that our girl appeared to be having a talking day.

“Good morning angel”, he said, kissing their heads.

“What are you doing awake so early?”, I asked, leaning to them and rubbing their little faces.

“Steve woke us up mommy”, Abby complained from the door frame.

I turned to see our five year old who had a big pout.

“Oh, come here sweetie”, I said waiting for her to walk to the bed. I pulled her to my lap hugging her.

“Good morning”, Spencer said, kissing her head as she snuggled on my chest.

“Did you wake your sisters up?”, I asked steve.

His big hazel eyes were already fluttering shut.

“Uh-huh”, he confessed.

I shook my head, but couldn’t pretend to be mad. Never when his plan had brought all of them here. The bed always seemed so much more comfortable with five people in it anyway. 

All three kids found themselves comfortable in our arms as we coaxed them to sleep.

They weren’t asleep just yet, but were not so ready to wake up completely either.

I looked at them. My hand brushing the soft curls in Abby’s head.

“Spencer”, I whispered.

“Uhm?”, He hummed. He was laying down with the twins in his arms, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You asked me if I believed in soulmates, yes I do”, I replied. Kissing the top of Abby’s head as the girl closed her eyes.

I looked at the way Spencer’s smile grew. 

Yeah, soulmates were real. I had four of them right here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am treating this like a test run. I am sorry if anyone thinks this is too soon, I just need my fluff okay?
> 
> So I am planning on making more of these, in a non chronological order that I hope would make the fic deeper. Like I am planning on exploring things that I considered were glossed on the original work but in a one shot kind of way.
> 
> I hope you guys life this please give me feed back!


End file.
